In a video streaming system, such as a TV system, multiple video contents (ex. TV programs or movies) are provided. For the convenience of users to select one video from a plural of offered videos, a video content preview function is provided.
For example, a video content list is provided, which comprises a plurality of video content indexes (ex. the title of a movie or a TV program). Once a video content is selected, its preview video content can be displayed in part or in full screen mode. Some related information associated with the selected video content, such as story lines or the introduction, may be shown on the same display.
However, in the related art video previewing method, only one video content can be reviewed per time, thus the user may need a lot of time to review all video contents.